<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>山鬼 by ganeden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908610">山鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeden/pseuds/ganeden'>ganeden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 灵怪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeden/pseuds/ganeden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个虚构的故事，稍稍带点《山海经》氛围。主越前龙马中心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, all越, 幸越</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>山鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文无重修。<br/>OOC预警！<br/>神神叨叨预警。<br/>ALL越前，不能接受者请勿入。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九歌之山鬼</p><p>一、若有人兮山之阿，子慕余兮善窈窕。</p><p>      睡梦里也是昏沉沉的雾霭晦色，压得人喘不过气来。双眼紧闭，不过是另一个漆黑囹圄，较青铜的更为坚固，无时不在。——真是够了。<br/>      尽管身体处于沉睡之中，少年的神志仍是异于常人的清醒。</p><p>      重重垂地的幕帏后，依稀是那个清冷的声音在问，“没有其他的路？”惯于温柔的嗓音沉默片刻，“……只有那个人，些许可回天。”目光落在少年瘦削的肩膀，一瞬的隐忍疼痛悉数沉淀为哀怜叹息。<br/>      “既如此，何不舍一人而全苍生，况王命在此。”虽是公事公办的口吻，但竟也带了分罕见的迟疑。<br/>      “已经，舍了。”连同拥有的全部。温柔转为凛然，“令尹大人。身接神谕，护佑万民，我必当舍弃一切。”</p><p> </p><p>      九嶷山。<br/>     直至马车辐辏颠簸结束，少年也未有转醒的迹象。两个侍从看着莽莽密林犯了难，天色几乎都被幽深林木遮蔽，时有鹘鸟惊飞发出的怪叫，瘆人得慌。<br/>     无奈祭司大人的命令不可违背，只好一人背着少年，一人拿了镰刀探路，几近寸步难行。前方丛里似乎有闪动，两人窥见了斑斓条纹，吓得魂飞天外，索性撇下少年忙不迭跑开。那两个家伙估计得倒不错，一头条纹清晰不怒自威的白虎慢慢踱出草丛，瞪着少年。一声虎啸，震得山岗俱动。<br/>     以为刚得到解脱的少年，噌地跃起，心道自己究竟用掉了多少运气，迅速向着敏锐感官指引的光亮奔去。<br/>     白虎猛地前扑，却落了个空，一剪虎尾，少年身形尤为灵巧，再次避开。一人一虎的奔逐就此起始。<br/>     狂奔了十里地，芒鞋早就不知道丢在哪里，少年赤着足，被灌木划拉开的伤口渗着血，引得身后的兽更发狂劲追扑。<br/>居然要命丧虎口……臭老头要是知道，非得狠狠嘲笑自己一通。——不过，还得等到过了奈何桥才能听到吧。筋疲力尽的少年闭上眼，直直冲进了开阔地带，明媚的光亮袭来。<br/>     白虎却不能再前进一步，仿佛被什么阻拦一般，生生将虎爪抠进土里，无可奈何地吼了几声，退去。</p><p>     呼呼，栽倒在湿凉草叶上，少年心有余悸，强撑着回头，白虎已经退走，方扶着一块巨石站立起来，手心已经沾上苍黑的苔藓，粘湿潮乎。环顾四周，相比幽暗可怖的密林，这里可算得上王母瑶池了。岸边生长的树上藤蔓形成疏密有致的荫，却难得漏下不少光线，映得垂下来的紫色浅绯色花朵笑意盈然，芬芳四溢。清泉流响，淙淙有声，少年不禁舒缓紧绷的心弦，漫随流声前去。</p><p>     从较高岩石流下的诸泉，连同伏在草丛轻唱浅吟的溪流集为一爿湖水，清澈可人。入口的小瀑流愉快制造飞珠碎琼，溪流则送来各种花瓣，崖间蔷薇、紫藤绯蔓、红杜鹃、蓝色矮牵牛、青榆钱、白薜荔……雾气萦绕，活泼的水声掩住了草虫鸣叫，水汽中的万物都好似怡然地发着光，连带不知堆叠几世的苍苔碧痕，都顺着水光微微绽开一簇温润。</p><p>     抬高眉眼，也因此绝对无法忽略，那于湖中央颀长伫立的男子。湖水正好漫过其腰上寸许，垂落后背的长发泛出奇异的紫色光晕，远远地如曜石一般。在水中飘拂的发丝比方才紫藤花要深浚些，搭在肩上随着光的移动变幻为蓝紫幽静。发丝未遮掩住的后背部分，胜于白玉，有浅浅的水泽影子在晃动。</p><p>     感觉到少年的视线，那人回过身来，湛紫重瞳深不见底，眉峰轻扬，宛如墨画，唇边一抹若有似无笑意，一时万物失色。</p><p>     少年呆滞地吐不出一句完整话语。</p><p>     “我就是你要找的人，幸村。”像是天地开辟之后，晨曦初醒的神音，此刻万籁俱寂。</p><p>     也不问少年的伤从何而来，男子在替少年足部敷药的同时，也为腕处的旧伤涂抹了碾碎的江离草叶。一派理所应当的笃定，男子语气轻快，“不过几天就会好干净的。”上完药自顾自地执着少年的手，凝视近在咫尺的琥珀大眼。“喂，你可以放开了！”少年试探地挣开，但碍于伤处，动他不得。“不行，要是乱动药就渗不进去了。”男子依然稳稳当当地保持抱住姿势，纤细修长的手指扣住少年不听话的指节。</p><p>     憋屈地呆在一个男人的怀里，少年抑制不住涨红的脸色，硬是扭过头，躲开他的注视，狠狠闭眼，忿忿之情溢于言表。心脏跳动的声音却不合时宜地响亮。男子将下巴轻轻搁在他墨绿发旋，哼唱歌谣，怀中人扇动的羽睫不一会就静止，恬然如梦。幸村追嗅少年身上的气息，暗忖道，身体表面的这些小伤不算什么，难办的是他和那东西搏斗留下的创口。能击破现任大祭司的布防结界，并同时侵吞猎灵少年力量的，除了它，别无他物。啧，残留的戾气可真难闻。修眉不觉一皱，幸村低头，那东西噬咬留下的暗红印记还很分明，便俯身吻住少年肩胛骨处的伤口，吐纳气息。创口渐渐愈合。</p><p>     这个地方光线很奇怪，弄得梦境也旖旎起来。缀满落英的草地，四处生长的紫藤花，不知怎地反倒让少年不安起来。藤蔓缠绕过来所连通的热力，灌注全身。紫藤花……那个男人，真是传说中的幸村精市？初见就看到不该看的，还呆住——实在是丢人！莫名的烦躁搅动得心潮起伏，忽涨忽退。日前被咬伤的肩部，也灼热不已。<br/>     ……究竟为什么肩伤会灼成这个样子啊？！<br/>     猛地睁眼，终于觉察到强大的灵力来自何方，恢复敏锐触觉的少年意识到刚才确是有温软擦过肩胛，急急吼道，“你，你在干什么啊？”<br/>     “替你疗伤啊。”狡黠掠过眼底，幸村却立即收敛了促狭神色，端的肃然无比。倒噎住了少年，气得只能从齿间挤出“你、你！”的音节。<br/>     “准备一下，现在开始由我教导你，如何使用力量。时间不多了。”<br/>     “啊？喂——”</p><p> </p><p>      ——这家伙果然非池中物。灵力几乎达到了幻物成真的境界，当世无有出其右者，难怪大祭司要自己前来找他。</p><p>      第七次被幻化的薜荔捆得结结实实，越前少年很不情愿地下了这个结论。但是自己没有下杀招也是造成现在局面的原因，不过是要给他个面子罢了。</p><p>     “不认真的话，就不只是输这么简单。那东西在这段时间足以恢复到何等程度，下一次也许你连出手的机会都没有。”</p><p>     “哼，你还差得远。”<br/>     少年双瞳厉色一闪，薜荔枝条为利刃切断，强劲的气漩扭曲了幸村身周的防护结界，无数凝成的箭羽擦过幸村发际，扬起冷风。藏匿已久的戟借机以风雷之势逼至幸村咽喉，刹那旋停。 </p><p>     “漂亮的攻击。”幸村眸中异彩纷呈，虽有赞叹，但被逼到此番仍是丝毫不以为意，“只不过……如果这样呢？”声音极轻，却让越前少年浑身一颤。末梢有些鬈起的紫蓝发丝拂过少年尚嫌稚气的脸颊，猛然觉察到他低语就在耳畔的瞬间，水形成的锁链就已经锁住任督二脉，冰凉的触觉来自他的指尖。</p><p>      方才立于对面的只是幻影？可恶……</p><p>     “龙马，两眼所见即可是真？”是嘲讽，还是怜惜？幸村吐出的话语如此薄凉。</p><p>     “不许叫。”额前垂下的发绺恰好遮住灿烂眸子，被禁锢的少年周身气流急剧变化，只在一屏息，迸溅出万千耀眼的火焰！火焰遇到对方的结界，反而熊熊烈烈，高傲的青蓝火光几乎要焚毁一切。<br/>“擅呼吾名者死。”少年冷然道，锁链全部消为水气。跃身欲离开，却听到他清晰无比的字句。“若我至死不渝呢？”看得到烧灼在那张举世无双脸孔留下的焦黑痕迹，以及，他不同于不二前辈的温柔神情。虽然一开始觉得那温柔此曾相识，但是此刻才发觉，不二前辈的温柔，带着宗教自有的肃穆平和，令人安心；而这个人，温柔之中潜藏着哀伤……或者说静静的，绝望。</p><p>      那种相似的孤寂，与无懈可击的强大，就像很多年前在父亲洗剑的江边所见到的，自己的倒影。<br/>      心生戚戚。</p><p>      “哼，说得和真的一样。”不会改变这种谎言，很刺耳啊，以为我是三岁的小孩子么？少年冷笑，“那就先赢过我！”。</p><p>     “当然是真的了，”方才还神情寂寥的幸村，凝视少年琥珀瞳仁，指节一动，青蓝火焰悉数熄灭。“那么我就不客气喽，龙马龙马~~~”</p><p>     咬牙切齿的越前少年，严重后悔刚才挑衅，看来低估了对手真是件难缠的事。——只好自认倒霉。</p><p> </p><p>     淅淅沥沥的山雨穿过竹叶落到泥土里消失。树洞里会有松鼠酣睡，偶尔不小心露出蓬松尾巴尖上的绒毛，随着茸团打呼噜一上一下。原本只是一棵古柏的轻颤，逐层推及渐次扩展，从莽林一头传向另一头，最后如同聚齐一簇山峦的呼啸。那样的松涛，越前在还没懂事的时候，就已听惯。白帝城的猿鸣，湘江边的杜宇，究竟如何哀恸久绝，冷冽入骨。孩子沉默地跟着父亲，背着不合于他年龄的干将莫邪，直到长夜慢慢退走，遥远的天光降临。</p><p>     再远的以后，江边，清水冲淡剑上血痕。浅滩上茂盛的芦苇掩去了少年的足印。已经只剩一个人的足印。从苍峦到郢都，从王宫到祭台。越前家的剑术，祭司亲传的咒术，以实击幻，真幻相生，虚实互攻，惊才绝艳。</p><p>     王侯公子，美人歌姬，万般尘世，皆不入眼。无处可入。所有时光都只是为了先存活下来，而后诛杀那怪物。<br/>     ——都只是为了，还我原来的天地，还我完全的曾经。</p><p>二、幽篁深兮不见天，辛夷落兮抱露眠。</p><p>     数日训练下来，越前少年不由清醒地了解到，幸村的灵力境界完全不同于自己，也不同于当世相识的任何一个修灵者。那种强大，仅凭训练完全无法达到，宛如神赐。灵力的运用，更像是来自本能。而且，少年隐隐觉得，这些不过冰山一角，也许有了他的加入，诛杀那东西的计划才算真正有了赢面。</p><p>     不过这个由他自造的结界幻境，也真简单得过分。除了中央立着一棵枝冠翠华亭亭如盖的辛夷树，便是仅方圆一里的紫萱，和云梦湖边繁花似锦的热闹相映成趣。紫萱？少年把玩着草叶，想起萱草别名忘忧草，暗暗嘲笑身旁睡得正酣的家伙。若一草便可忘忧，人间如何会爱恨生波，争斗不休？天下熙熙，皆为利来；天下攘攘，皆为利往。无数烦扰，岂是一种草能解决的。与其自欺欺人地“忘”，不如带着疼痛真正地活。</p><p>     灵力漩涡！少年警觉地翻身跃起，横戟护卫，略一屏息，方觉强烈的灵力扰动来自身旁，催动得结界中心巨大的辛夷木振落无数绛紫粉霞，晃动不安。嗯，那家伙睫毛在颤动？难不成居然魇住了？说时迟那时快，少年使出学来的九重寒冰锁，企图一举击破幸村的梦境。随着裂缝撕开，渐渐漏出大片雾气，形成的身影很是单薄，紫眸里却是空空寂寂。</p><p>      ——林木萦绕成的黑影总是一望无尽，不管奔跑多久也好像在原地傻愣一般。不能细数，不能张望，簌簌竹叶被风吹散，纠缠着凄婉哀绝的幽暗。好累。轻薄的叶片胜过铁刃，切割肌肤的痛感早就麻木。力量为古阵法的结咒所不断抽离，身体似乎也要成为魇魔的容器……<br/>     怎么可以！身体深处承自远古的血统，骄傲在叫嚣无余。族人被水泽倾泻吞没流散的命运，和一路跋涉的崎岖，何等强烈地烙刻于心。若不能完成使命，取回古阵法封印的力量，如何斩杀【化蛇】，救众生于水火？<br/>     那个当年只有十七岁、唯一的大禹后人转过身来，之后黑暗铺天盖地。</p><p>     “喂！快点醒来啊！”<br/>     落下的辛夷花蕾凝在半空，结界主人的羽睫施然张开，少年的戟亦被瞬间冻结。长呼出一口气，幸村将头抵在少年额上，双手圈住，第一次安心坦露，“呐，谢谢。”动弹不得的少年翻了个白眼，见怪不怪道，“谁要你谢。”勉强扭过头，重重哼了一声，开始挣脱幸村的禁锢。<br/>     “只不过没料到，神之子也会被那种无聊的东西魇住。寄过去为生的死灰，一击便碎，我以为你……”少年语调骄傲依然，才说到一半顿时有些后悔自己多话，倏而打住。干嘛要多管他的闲事。<br/>     “我并非无所畏惧。”幸村直视那琥珀金眸，心底渐渐有声音汇集，“但是，现在已经不同。”<br/>     “天启洪荒，诸神在上，吾愿立誓，予心随君，魂即合一，生死不离。”<br/>     “喂，你说什么我还没答应——”少年气急败坏的吼声没能阻止强烈的魂力烙印，幸村笑得容色生辉，“反正龙马以后都不能离开我了哦~~”<br/>     “幸、村、精、市！！”怒吼声惊飞了鸟群，回荡在空旷的山谷。</p><p>     清晨，初阳破开林菲，深红掠过云根，朝霞燃烧得热烈。积满枯叶的无人径，可数的清我来去的步履。看惯梧桐清露，看惯路旁有鸟颉颃。岁岁年年，忘却尘烟，直到，你出现。<br/>     所以没有任何力量可以阻止，即使是禁锢，我也绝不放开。</p><p>     “幸村精市，你当清楚，我为何而来。”少年咬牙，既然奈何面前这个随心所欲的家伙不得，被他使了法子烙刻，那么就此讨点利息也未尝不可。<br/>     “啊，”幸村一手托腮欣赏自己烙刻杰作，一手召唤来小巧可爱的松鼠逗弄，一脸令少年窝火的兴味盎然。“为什么？”存心挑起人怒意的语调。<br/>     “未得我诺强下烙印，现在又装疯卖傻。”少年冷笑一声，耐心耗尽。身形甫动人便已到幸村跟前，左手指向他的不是戟，而是泠泠清光流泻的一柄玉剑。“要么跟我走，要么死。”掷出的简短字句咄咄逼人，若在凡时，几可令对手胆战心惊。可惜这次，颀长如玉的男子没有后退，反而前进握住剑刃，任深红在掌心蜿蜒滑落，语气竟是从未有的认真，“天涯海角生死不离，只为君故。”以交付与你的魂和血为凭。<br/>      饶是性本迟钝的少年也不禁稍露了羞恼，忿忿收回玉剑，撇头就是大步迈开，“去就直说去，废话真多。”不知为何，却已是抑制不住，心底泛起的淡淡喜悦。</p><p>      郢都郊外，兰台宫。</p><p>      占卜的祝蓍排布杂乱，玉碗盛来的琥珀光忽的被搅碎，原先漂浮在上的一支茅草沉入碗底。</p><p>      对那孩子的召引，完全失去回应了。为他而设的结界，也被那个人轻易破解。 </p><p>      原本端坐沉静的大祭司，右手指尖微微颤抖。那个人的力量，强大到如此地步？不过亦该如此。把最重要的宝物交付出去，哪怕只是个引子，应该也收不回来了吧。——怎么还会有再要回那孩子的妄想呢。在凤鸣鼓前接受神谕立下誓言之时，就已允诺不惜一切代价庇护这方水土，这个国家。</p><p>      惨然一笑，拭去嘴角溢出的血，结界破裂带来的反噬还真是厉害。半支起身子，祭司披发散落玉席，铺开浅栗如丝。不曾轻易示人的湛蓝眸子，交替涌动着决绝与悲哀。几起几落，终悉数归于平静。</p><p>      ——要好好振作起来。</p><p>      “不二！”</p><p>      这个时候还能出现在兰台宫的，也只有同样执掌祭祀之礼的王族青年——第七代莫敖菊丸英二。</p><p>      映入眼帘的是菊丸担忧的脸，酒红毛发随着摇不二的动作而一晃一晃，微微上翘。“果然是上次受的伤还没好吗？可恶！那个怪物我菊丸大人绝不放过！”青年愤愤道，一面向大祭司灌输灵力。</p><p>      “英二，不必担心。”大祭司微笑着止住他，依然温和，“再说越前回来也不过就这几日的光景。”</p><p>      “小不点终于要回来喵！”菊丸不由亲昵地蹭蹭不二的衣袂，手舞足蹈。然不过片刻，菊丸忽然觉悟到方才漏下的关键一环。如果是两三日的脚程，凭他的修为，此刻应该能够很容易地分辨越前的踪迹。身为莫敖，菊丸通感之灵敏可谓是兰台翘楚。</p><p>       “那为什么，我都感觉不到小不点的气息？反而有陌生的力量——难道是……” </p><p>       “是那个人。”不二起身缓缓部向玉栏，微雨洇湿苍墨山岚，夜色空茫。“越前他，做到了。那可是神之子的气息呢……”</p><p>       ——怪不得愈来愈清晰的灵力踪迹，不属于所熟识的任何生命。神之子自身强大的灵力场，已经覆盖了周围所有生物的气息。不可同日而语的强大。</p><p>      “小不点……”低下去的尾音不由露出难过的意味，甚至隐隐有了哭腔的预兆。</p><p>      大祭司仰头，浓重的云雾侵入栗色鬓发，水汽迷蒙，神情难以捉摸。</p><p>      ——呐，越前，你付出了多大的代价？</p><p>     上路之后，旅途意外地顺利。拜幸村所赐，整个瘴气缭绕幽深难行的九嶷山变得通透无碍，越前少年不由猜测这个人到底还保留多少实力，想到至今对他未有胜绩，不禁郁卒，刻意闷声不理。</p><p>     “龙马，”幸村一面点破迷障，化开远古阵法残图印下的束缚陷阱，一面仰头噙笑，“今晚的星星很好呢。”</p><p>     不出意料，依然是沉默相迎。假寐的少年心中盘算的却是，星晴代表云层有部分散开，即是说那东西还未完全恢复，机会尚存。但自己……攥紧拳头，将指尖冰凌刺入眉间，睡意全无。不能再等了。翻身跃起，少年吐纳内息，凝神屏气操纵玉剑，清喝一声“开！”，那剑便通灵一般稳稳悬浮空中。</p><p>      “真是喜欢逞强。”幸村叹气，摇摇头还是跳上去，右手指节微曲控制周身气流方向，为御剑术推波助澜。以这种速度，破晓时分就能到兰台。</p><p>     ——可惜了今晚的晴夜星辰，难得地与初见的那一场星光有些相像呢。不过事隔太久，也许你已经忘记了吧。<br/>     我们早已相遇，在你找寻之前。</p><p>三、披石兰兮带杜衡，折芳馨兮遗所思。</p><p>      连最后一个也失去了。</p><p>      当八岁的越前龙马终于从混乱中逃脱，躲入深深莽林喘口气的那一刻，手中的莫邪突然坠地。干将莫邪相应相生，自成为干将莫邪之主，持剑者的命运就与这二剑相连，只要持有的一方重伤或身亡，由武者心血所成的剑灵就会消失，另一方凭借修为即可感知。</p><p>      巨大的恐慌迫使孩子强撑着返回了混乱中心，才知道战斗就已经停止。不过几刻钟，袭击楚地封邑王族的刺客就尸横遍地，那个以一当百的猛士静静站在中央，插入土里的剑身染满浓烈血腥。陪着他的干将失去了世间难见的光泽，变为寻常不过的锐器。</p><p>       “父亲。”孩子的步履有些跌跌撞撞，手中的莫邪似乎在回应胸腔的悲鸣。幼小的孩子奔过去，甚至忘记防备那些看起来完全不信任他的弓弩手。</p><p>       刚被保护下的公子，震惊地看着这个比自己还小的孩子拼命摇晃着高大的男子，转身对卫队示意毋得擅杀这孩子。“那个男人救了我。”脸庞犹带稚气，公子将搭在眉间的手指放下，“将那孩子一并带回去吧。”</p><p>       父亲的背上没入了好几枚狭长的刀子。血透过撕开的衣裳渗到外面，还来不及结成黑紫的痂。可是他还站着，脸上带着从未见过的满足宁静。为什么呢，他不动了，不再回应龙马的呼唤。</p><p>       ——是不是父亲再也不会回来，和哥哥一样？</p><p>       闪过这个念头的孩子猛地甩头，瞪大的琥珀双眼满是绝望，但却没有一滴眼泪。</p><p>       忘了从哪里逃，他只知道要不停地跑，最好离这个地方远远的。就好像这里不过是往常的梦境，只要奔跑，一定会到边际，天迟早会亮。这样一睁开眼，就又可以看到武痴父亲……还有龙雅哥哥。</p><p>       直到逆着林间的冷风，全身力气都被抽干，累得趴伏在地面，八岁的孩子才蜷起身子慢慢哭出来。清晰的，小声的，只有神明才听得见的哀恸。缩成的那小小一团，惊惶中睡去，又在渗骨的寒冷中清醒。</p><p>       周围没有人。他们都死了。</p><p>      ——我不要这样的命运！要变强，向害死母亲和哥哥的怪物讨回应得的，要亲自对臭老头说才不止这点而已！</p><p>       八岁的孩子将唇咬出了血，拼命挥舞着莫邪，冷冽的剑光倒映出他遍体鳞伤的模样。</p><p>      ——一个人也必须活下去，必须活得比那个怪物更强大！这些带刺的东西，黑魆魆的东西，今天起无所畏惧。<br/>      因为我是越前龙马。</p><p>      夜晚的凉意最终还是退去。孩子不断练习剑式，招招精准，劈倒的乔木渐渐让出一条道路，沿着伤口流出的血迹通向一个未知的方向，有能够分辨的光亮。雾霭不知何故渐渐散去，荆棘和爬藤也逐渐消失，地上厚重的苔藓枯叶失去原本的形状，露出一大片旷野。</p><p>      那时候孩子并不知道这意味这什么，只是倔强地撑着身体一步一步走去，发现了道路上的光亮其实是洒下的星光。沿着星光也能够到达黎明，所以绝不放弃前进，绝不回头。</p><p>      那些留在旷野上的血迹溶解掉幻境，将已经衰朽的封印打破。星光安静地为旷野披上素衣，等待那个人从百年长梦中苏醒。少年的血，唤醒了封印于此的大禹后人，那个已经化作传说的神之子。缘起于斯。</p><p> </p><p>       毗连兰台的高阳行宫早早就打扫完毕等待主人，先行筹备祭祀和王事的大小官员陆续到来。夜深人定时分，三闾大夫大石终于把手边琐事繁务一一处理好，刚想叫人端来杯盏，身边却无一个侍从，才恍然记起自己已吩咐他们下去休息不必候着。出了案堂，大石正要去寻杯盏，撞见灯烛幢幢的厅内还有人影。<br/>“乾？”<br/>“啊，大石。”男子抬头，将笔刀收入袖中，卷起书简。瞥一眼滴漏，男人低沉的声音充满意料之中的笃定，“依常例，你十成十会在这个时辰找杯盏解渴。喏，杯盏在距右脚十三步半的案上。”<br/>“谢……敬谢。”大石大夫擦去滑下的汗珠，饮了指示位置的清水，不负所望倒地。<br/>帷幕后一人走出，“三闾大夫近日甚是操劳，也该稍作歇息。另，以星辰推算越前君携神之子归来已成定局。”<br/>“祭祀之事，多半倚仗大祭司、莫敖和令尹大人，非我等所应干涉，莲二。我所忧乃是本分之内生变。近来天象异动非常，你岂会不知。”<br/>“果然数行一致，贞治。”原本紧闭的双眼遽然睁开，柳眸中忧虑满溢。“西北天狼异动，强秦时时虎视，稍有不慎边境危矣；朱雀生霾，国将不稳，恐变乱生于襟肘寸间啊。”<br/>“然，也不尽然。此刻亦正是你我效力之秋。”乾起身，肃然道，“西北之事，尽付与君。朝堂之内，我自拼尽全力挽回。吾国——”<br/>“——吾民。”柳莲二接道，两人相交多年，贞治之意岂能不知？将右手伸出与他左手相叠，握紧，“生死不忘。”<br/>一向绝不轻易流露情绪的楚国尚书乾贞治，此刻却浮现出释然的微笑，望向同样别意深重的青梅竹马，声音罕见地温柔起来，“生死不忘。”</p><p>   晨曦和着萦绕兰台整夜的箫声到来。洗去灰霾的天色异常明亮，衬得御剑的两个人似谪仙一般。空阔的高台之上，栗色长发随着微风轻轻拂动，箫声恰在他二人抵达的一刻停止。<br/>   大祭司的笑容一如昨日。同样守了一夜的莫敖菊丸按捺不住抢先扑了过去，却差点撞上阑干。<br/>   “你、你干什么，会幻术了不起啊！小不点快过来～”扑空的菊丸指着幸村，一脸不满。<br/>   “菊丸前辈、不二前辈。”收了剑，越前的面容仍是淡淡的，但幸村却敏锐地捕捉到他眼底的愉悦。“我回来了。”说罢瞟了幸村一眼，后者继续无辜地转望别处，于是走近菊丸，任他边蹭边抱怨“小不点又长高了不好抱”之类，稍微有些得意。<br/>    “久仰。”大祭司不二挥手为请，“宫台鄙陋，还望神之子休嫌。”<br/>    “无妨。”幸村瞧着大祭司肖似数百年前故人的面容，蓦然生出隔世惘然的感慨，“故人一别，往世成烟。”<br/>    不二笑意略淡，端容正色道，“吾祖之请，神之子可还记得？”<br/>    “这是我在这里的理由，大祭司尽管放心。”话虽如此，幸村倒像是刻意一般，进入宫殿后竟连人影也消失不见。</p><p>   “……”菊丸停下“蹂躏”少年的动作，愣愣道，“不二，你刚才说先代祭司和神之子有关系？”</p><p>   “不二氏为楚祭司，已二百年有余。楚国立国之初，值先代祭司初掌兰台之时，也曾有妖兽作水患，贻害百姓。当时楚国根基尚浅，形势更是危急，先代祭司费尽心力寻到不世出的大禹后族，联手灭妖。妖兽【化蛇】终诛于先代与神之子之手，只可惜先代身骨孱弱，此役耗尽了元气，不久便故去。神之子消遁人世之前，曾允诺先代，若有一日害兽重现，以女嬃之血召引，他将复现于世助其后人除妖。”</p><p>   “所以才非小不点不可……”菊丸喃喃道，感觉到怀中的少年听到这番话瞬间身姿僵硬。</p><p>   ——就是那个怪物，吞噬了身为当世女嬃的母亲！之后祭司一族不断布阵企图杀死它，加上了继任的哥哥，也未成功。反而折损大批修灵者，徒然增长了那东西的力量。最近一次和不二前辈、菊丸前辈的联手，虽重创了它，但还未散去的重云昭示着它极可能随时卷土重来。没有成功即是失败。可恶！</p><p>     “这一次我们绝对成功。”越前勾起一抹笑，朝着难见的初升日光摊开手心，断为两截的束发簪子闪烁光芒。不知何时，少年泛着墨绿的发丝忽然披散开，跟着疾风飞舞，很有桀骜不驯的模样。</p><p> </p><p>四、君思我兮然疑作，怀公子兮徒离忧。</p><p>“禀王上，越前公子和那人已至兰台，大祭司等布阵将成，亟待王上下命，不日即可诏启大典。”左上侍日吉若恭敬道。<br/>“左侍所言甚是，王上意下如何？”掩住一丝波澜，沉稳如常的令尹手冢望向御座上抬手抚鬓的王，征询道。<br/>迹部并未直接答话，而是起身，摆手令日吉退下，也不看手冢一眼，径直迈向偏殿。<br/>手冢略一思忖，疾步前趋，料是王自有打算，恐怕计划有变，暗自叹气。大祭司和王在此事上一向意见相左，孤傲独断的王岂肯坐等天意？但楚国几代以来，对那东西皆无可奈何，不依赖祭司一族的神力，只怕国本早已动摇。</p><p>跟着迹部穿过暗门，沿着不知何时筑成的小道，令尹心中的疑惑更甚。突然眼前豁然开朗，剥离繁密藤木造出的阴影，迹部站在王都最险要的高处，面南而立，浩风鼓涨华丽精致的衮袍，吹得他寻常总是一丝不乱的银灰长发四散。越过王，可以眺望到八百里淼淼洞庭之边，眺望到天赐于楚的险隘屏障。手冢只觉怔怔说不出话，只因那奔流汇入湖的湘沅潇澧旁边，虽有些模糊，却已然有了堤坝灌渠的模样。</p><p>    ——自知晓少年决意的那天起，王就已经在构筑今日这幅图景么？即便成了万民之主，肩负众生，当所有人以为他已经一飞冲天一鸣惊人。却还有潜伏着的隐秘初衷，竟从不曾改变。天下苍生，还有那孩子，都绝不放手。</p><p>“谋事在人。”迹部负手而立，轻抬下颌，“如此千里江山，岂能由得一只【夔】横行无惮？寡人虽无轩辕黄祖之神力，愿效大夏禹帝之功。”年轻的王仰起头，暗蓝瞳中倒映青空，轻启薄唇，掷出的话语仿佛九霄可闻。语罢，竟将随身九凤朝阳玉符击向石柱，玉符应节而碎。<br/>   “以此为誓。”<br/>  手冢闻言，万般潮绪涌向心头，剑眉一凝，亦是朗声道，“臣自当肝脑涂地，辅弼陛下定此水患！”解下沈青环佩，手冢亦将它击于石柱，明誓于天。</p><p> “说来也快，十年不过弹指间。寡人记得当初相见，那孩子不过才这么点高。”迹部摩挲着汉白玉阑干，声音略略放柔了些，“却已经够骄傲。手冢爱卿做龙马的师傅七年，有何心得？”<br/>“之于剑术，如今臣已没什么可教给那孩子的了。”手冢苦笑道，不知该喜该悲，“龙马执拗近刚的性子，倒是一点都没变。”<br/>  “听起来很不省心，”迹部放声大笑，眼中分明是引以为豪的异彩，“若真田在此，恐怕和爱卿之言一样！不止尔等，连不二也为这小家伙的天赋头疼吧。”<br/>“正是如此，而且他一旦下定决心，便绝无转圜余地。”手冢修眉蹙紧，“何况原本就需女嬃参祭——”<br/>  “寡人会亲自告诉他不必。”迹部盯住严谨如常的年轻令尹，声调变回漫不经心，“有劳爱卿今后治办灌渠，不要让寡人失望才好。”<br/>   “……臣领命。”</p><p>春雷隐隐滚过天际，只是楼台再高，以人的视力也难望见，更远的苍峦脊线背后，重云一层一层蓄积如墨。</p><p>兰台宫。<br/>屏退众人后，高阳台榭就只剩下王和少年。行过礼，少年依然不言不语，望向天际的眼瞳没有半点对一国之君的谦卑拘谨。<br/>  “还是和以前一样不可爱，小鬼。”迹部出手将台榭外平静的水面搅破，激起短暂的水帘扑向少年，顺势拔出佩剑。<br/>   “你还差得远。”完全没有此话是对权势万人之上君主挑衅的自觉，越前以莫邪格开迹部的剑，轻巧躲过水幕袭击，腾挪转至迹部身侧。<br/>  “好像身手有所进步嘛，”迹部心中一惊，表情未变，趁少年逼近微松执剑的手，使了巧妙的转环反将少年的剑引向自己。少年果然毫不闪避直击而来，王者笑容越加危险，“寡人所擅长的并非只有这一项而已——”<br/>   一柄匕首忽然横于少年颈脖，不过咫尺之遥。<br/>   “啧。”少年以愈加灿烂的笑容回敬，燃尽一切的烈焰瞳仁光芒万千。“是你的身手退步了。”匕首表面迅速凝了一层冰，且在不断蔓延。<br/>咣当，匕首坠地。迹部灰蓝眼瞳一暗，只一刹便复原。“若寡人命你，即刻停止修行，退出祭祀大典，你从是不从？”<br/>“大王不是早就知道我的答案么？”少年捡起匕首，无一丝动摇。<br/>“你在拿命换所谓的灵力！就算能够撑过祭祀大典，杀了【夔】，今后要如何——”迹部高声喝道，忧心如焚。<br/>“我早已没有以后。此生只为替父亲母亲和龙雅哥哥报仇。”越前眼眸无波，然而迹部却将他眼底的悲伤哀痛看得真切。<br/>王者冷笑道：“此后女嬃血脉断绝也无所谓？”<br/>少年垂下眼睫，张口正欲回答，一阵强烈的眩晕袭来，难以抗拒。不过片刻，遽然倒下，落入迹部怀里。<br/>“有我在，休想再犯险。你的命，寡人还要呢。”</p><p> </p><p>     当晚，洞庭湖面东南水域急速凹陷，大股浑浊湍急的水流形成漩涡，乌云酿风雨，夜来卷地起。原本趁这几日晴朗而修的灌渠，一下注满了急水，未及筑牢的坝基哪经得如此肆意冲刷，土崩坝解只在一霎，席卷着守坝人和役夫浩浩奔突。只几夜的光景，楚王多年的苦心经营即变为泡影。</p><p>依山傍水的千顷良田，数十代绵延相居的村落族群，在这阴沉得似乎回到混沌之初的雨幕中，沉寂模糊，直至化为乌有。洪流淹没哀嚎，淹没挣扎，只剩下包围了山峦大地的浓重灰霾，怒涛几乎要逼近天际。</p><p>这就是【夔】——从涿鹿之战中生存下来的害兽，洪荒时代水患制造者——足以令天地变色的强大。</p><p>幸存下来的几千灾民，大多聚集在郢都周围，顿足饥号，流离不堪。尽管数日以来，赈济仓全部打开，紧急赶运往国都的粮食也在调配，但人心惶惶已是不争。更有流言传称，唯有像十五年前一样，祭出先代女嬃血脉继承者，才可化解天怒。饥民结于王都不去，整日呼号哀求君王怜悯，祭上女嬃后人，几近暴乱边缘。王连日来阴郁的脸色也令朝堂上群臣议论纷纷，面有忧色，却是一筹莫展，谁也不敢出头，唯恐君王责备办事不力。<br/>尚书郎乾贞治首破僵局，奏报道，“王上，事关万民国本，唯有重开祭祀大典方能渡过此番天劫。臣闻先代女嬃之后已至兰台宫，惟请王上尽早决断！”<br/>楚王迹部锐目扫向堂下的手冢等人。“手冢爱卿以为如何，嗯？”<br/>“……臣以为，当重开祭祀大典。”令尹发话，顿时一片附和声。<br/>“哼。”迹部面色更沉了一分，关节攥得发白。“真田、忍足，你们如何？”<br/>“陛下，今日卯时，西北密探飞鸽传书来报，秦已然有蠢蠢欲动之势，对我边境接壤河间之地频繁调兵，外患甚急。”忍足对上迹部的审视，硬着头皮实情以告，“臣以为，先重开祭祀大典安定民心，再以奇兵扰秦，修书与华阳夫人暂缓刀兵，许能挽回一二。”<br/>“臣愿领兵阻秦，卫我荆楚。”紧随忍足表态，上柱国真田言简意赅，斩钉截铁道。<br/>“欺人太甚！”楚王一拂袖，案上简书闷声掉落，指节攥得发白。<br/>   忍足与真田、手冢示意，带头叩首，一时朝堂众臣纷纷跪叩，“请大王下诏重开大典，以御强秦”之声如浪。<br/>  “手冢，忍足，真田，尔等即是在迫寡人下令？！好大胆子！”迹部握手成拳，拍案道。<br/>   “臣等不敢，惟请大王以天下苍生为念。”</p><p>——所有人，都在用同一个理由，去夺取他的性命，势在必行，以天下之名。千古艰难是为君！可惜寡人不会放弃任何一个。</p><p>“寡人是楚国的王。”迹部沉声道，“绝不允许，祖宗社稷有半分动摇。”<br/>     “三日后，寡人亲自到兰台，重开祭祀大典。手冢听命，赈济安抚兼督令群臣之事尽归于汝，不效则罪。忍足，真田，如尔等所言，即刻备战领兵退秦。”<br/>“异议者斩，退朝。”</p><p>兰台。“不二，祭祀大典就要重开，可到处都找不到小不点啊！”莫敖急得团团转，不时摇晃大石,后者亦如热锅上的蚂蚁来回逡巡，嘴里念念叨叨，“这节骨眼上越前不见，祭祀大典必然不能顺利举行；祭典不举，民怨必沸腾；民怨沸腾，百官惶惑，大王必震怒；大王震怒——”<br/>“事到如今，唯有一条路可行。”大祭司睁开冰蓝眸子，打断了三闾大夫大石的长串嘟哝。“既来之，则安之。即便没有龙马，祭祀大典也要照常开始，诛杀【夔】之计不可缓。晚一步，则千里泽国，我荆楚……不存。”<br/>菊丸闻此，垂首陷入长久的沉默。大石捂住胃部的手按得更紧，试图强压下阵痛。确实，如今唯有走一步看一步了，尽管前路通向根本无法预知的幽深沼泽。<br/>向已经黑沉沉的天空伸出右手，大祭司脸庞沉静得近乎决绝，良久，慢慢浮现一抹惨淡的笑意。</p><p>五、东风飘兮神灵雨，留灵修兮澹忘归。</p><p>“明日便是祭祀大典，大人还不歇息？”侍女樱乃恭敬地捧着裘衣，浓重的湿冷从窗外渗进，无孔不入。热汤袅袅冒着热气，却一口未动。<br/>“明日可正是十年了。”手冢微微摆了摆手，并不更衣，向来沉静的凤眸竟然流淌着某种柔软的情绪，只是从外人看来如此遥不可及。<br/>樱乃低下头，听着“十年”，脑中一闪念鼓足勇气道：“大人说的，可是越前公子？请大人恕樱乃僭越之罪，越前公子他真的要……”<br/>“龙马那孩子的执念不是一直如此吗。”手冢淡淡看了胆怯颤抖的侍女，“为师七年，早就清楚，到最后一刻没有人能拦住他，即使是王。”<br/>“那是他拼死也要完成的愿望，且攸关苍生，根本……无路可退。”所以再怎么难过，也唯有注目他远走的背影，不能追也不必追。转过身来，身为令尹，还有嗷嗷待哺的黔黎、满目疮痍的河山压在肩头。<br/>“你下去歇息吧。”手冢似已倦极，让樱乃退下后，合衣而眠。终于一片漆黑，徒留寂静。</p><p>重云会聚，苍山赭崖之间灵幡飘扬，劲风忽动，交缠的红绳系着护铃摇荡个不停。昨夜狂乱了整个都城的暴雨，稍微小了一些，只是连日来浸泡了无数浮尸的雨腥气尤为浓烈，又夹杂了泥沼深处翻上来的腐败气息，肆意得令人作呕。瘴气厚厚地包裹住整个都城，晦暗阴郁像是末日色泽。<br/>开阔的高台之上，六十四面九阳朝凤鼓，由内盘向外，分立于八方，合为天圆。二十八柱蟠龙绞索汉白雕，按着星垣顺序依次分列，并附十二干支，形拟地方。圆心伫立的乃是楚国镇国之宝凤鸣鼓，由大祭司亲自击打，声可震九霄，十里之内闻者莫不慑于神明威严匍匐跪地。凤鸣鼓乃向神明赴诉之神器，楚国立国数百年，也只使用过三回。</p><p>高台之下，千头攒动，乌森森一片全是衣不蔽体的流民。他们瑟缩着，跪倒匍匐以首叩地，请求神明开眼，请求楚国先祖在天之灵怜悯，止住那肆虐的风、止住那湍流的水，祈祷灾难早点结束晴天早点降临。已逝的在悲鸣，苟延的只咽泣，艰难的哪只一死，最痛的岂非跪于亲人尸身旁求生——说卑微也好，说无力也罢，都是为这条性命，所有意念拼凑出的相信都倾注给了至高无上的神明和矗立在顶点的王。</p><p>天圆地方阵图外，由风长太郎领衔的禁卫严密地把守着祭台的各个出入关口，几乎五步一兵十步一尉。着一身苍玄衮服的楚王拾级而上，二十七侍从成三纵恭谨随后。环视祭台一圈，除大祭司不二跪在圆心面朝凤鸣鼓，其余司礼司祀均伏地跪于九阳朝凤鼓前，等待王命。莫敖菊丸亦是苍黛祭服，跪跽叩首，十指交叠按于红槌。心中暗松口气，楚王一步一步行至莫敖身前，亦朝凤鸣鼓下拜启唇道：“连日来天降异兆，乃寡人之过。今寡人请罪，望神祇佑荆楚，九凤来归重振家邦。”</p><p>“诏启大典！”莫敖将红槌平举过头顶，跪行至大祭司身后。不二祭司将红槌接过，起身击鼓。</p><p>一下、两下、三四下。莫敖清越的长歌破空而起，随着愈加密集的鼓声笼罩四野。编钟低沉的衬音与磬悠长的和鸣渐渐加入，乐官们的低吟也包围了所有人。戴着面具的巫人从台下鱼贯而上，随着音乐舞动，手腕脚腕的银铃脆响。</p><p>“若有人兮山之阿，披薜荔兮带女萝。既含睇兮又宜笑，子慕余兮善窈窕。……<br/>披石兰兮带杜衡，折芳馨兮遗所思。余处幽篁兮终不见天，路险难兮独后来。……<br/>东风飘兮神灵雨，留灵修兮澹忘归，怨公子兮怅忘归，君思我兮不得闲。……<br/>风飒飒兮木萧萧，思公子兮徒离忧。”</p><p>菊丸唱着唱着，清澈的眼里汇聚泪珠。半空中，越前少年一如前番模样，御剑悬浮。神之子站在他身后，微启的唇似在说“放心。”</p><p>迹部指节几欲嵌入掌心，盯着雨中翩跹御剑的少年，不敢置信。“明明——”</p><p>	“明明已经把他囚禁在暗室了对吗？可究竟从哪里开始，就已经是幻觉了呢？”幸村浅笑倩兮，挥袖追上少年，朗声道：“大王还是好好在这里看着吧。”<br/>    一语未落，迹部方惊觉手足僵住，无法对拂逆自己旨意的二人作出反应。王者怒喝道，“桦地，拿箭来，违抗寡人的——”一直跟随在楚王左右的侍卫桦地正欲如寻常应答“是”，却不料颈侧剧痛庞然倒地。桦地身后的人影因此完整显露，面容冷峻如冰。</p><p>   “手冢！难不成你也要悖逆寡人？!”迹部恨道，被制住的手欲极力挣出禁锢，但无奈于咒术太过强大收效甚微，颤抖已是极限。</p><p>   “请大王稍安勿躁。臣所作所为仅仅在践对神明、对大王的誓约。”手冢郑重其事道，“越前一到洞庭，咒术自然会解开。”</p><p>“寡人可以杀了你。”居然被人欺瞒挟持至此，盛怒下，迹部挤出威压无比的旨意。</p><p>“臣无愧于社稷苍生。”同样跪下，朝凤鸣鼓朝拜的令尹，这么静静回答。咬破的手指淌着血，在膝前蜿蜒成半尺见方的字：楚。</p><p>楚王咽下无数复杂情绪，缓缓闭上双眼。</p><p>鼓点雷动的中心，四周本愈下愈急的雨逐渐消失至透明。祭司双目紧闭衣袂翻飞，掌中结界已然牢牢护住凤鸣鼓，斥退妖魔的神音搅动得洞庭水面波澜汹汹。</p><p>风云聚，雨飘泼，九嶷起苍黄，洞庭浪惊空。一霎雷声裂地，光如日月，只见个状如牛的单足巨兽，苍身而无角，劈开水流腾空咆哮，周围一时急雨如注，腥气逼人。【夔】嘶吼的音量一时竟盖过了鼓声，所挟灵力直捣少年二人而来。</p><p>幸村凝眉，试探性地承住了迎面的力量，离开越前身侧，牵引巨兽的目光左右来回。在狂风暴雨中心，饶是集中力强大的女嬃后人也险些稳不住，剑身摇摇晃晃。抽出莫邪，越前倚仗训练出的高速腾挪至夔背，趁幸村冻住巨兽两擘的时机劈斩它背鳍。<br/>祭过主人鲜血的莫邪威力倍增，登时划掉背鳍的三分之一，裂开个盆样大小的血口。巨兽疼得扇起猛浪，伏在水下一条百丈长的尾巴扫荡起浑浊滔天，瞬间淹没幸村、越前的身影。汹涌奔流的湖水甚至逆着河流流向顶推，一路逼近与外水相连的护城河。</p><p>沉闷的雷声轰在高台上每个人的心头，受猛烈的灵力冲击波及，击鼓灵官中不少人支持不住晕厥过去。雄浑有力的鼓声渐渐有些稀疏，祭司所设结界威力略有下降，寻常人大多只觉一阵胸闷，像是被抽掉呼吸的空气一般；其实大半伤害已转移至大祭司身上。</p><p>——那个怪物果然恢复不少。方才那一击几近自己武学巅峰，但却没能致它死命，反而促使它爆出如此灵力波动，换做以前内脏也许都要震得破损。难道连我和他联手都不能直接杀伤【夔】？对了，那家伙被冲到哪里了……<br/>吐出一串泡泡，被湍急水流冲开几十丈的少年犹紧攥着莫邪。水下一片浑浊，由于剑的重量少年愈沉愈深。可恶，比前一次潜入更难依靠天赋辨别【夔】的位置。少年努力沉住气，万般意念都汇集到那个人上。他明明说过，灵魂烙刻不依赖任何有声言语，只要一方发出呼唤，无论天涯海角悸动都会到达。<br/>“喂——幸村精市！” <br/>“我在这里。”在眼睛和耳力都已经无法识别的境地，能够感觉到的，是宛如发自天灵的回应。没有握剑的右手掌心和一个炙热柔软的东西贴合，接着周围的水流奇异地改变了方向。</p><p>六、风飒飒兮木萧萧，鸿雁远兮楚天碧。</p><p>“以汝之故，锁链起解；洪荒万古，重瞳再开！”</p><p>被水柱抛出水面的一刻，越前才真正感觉到幸村通过烙印赋予他的力量究竟有多凌厉。完全可将身体忽略不计，少年轻羽落凡尘一般顺风向巨兽攻去，莫邪所到之处开满了烈焰剑花，纯粹的靛蓝烧灼夔铠甲样的皮肤，迅速穿透。</p><p>巨兽直起尾巴，骨质盔甲包裹的百丈尾鞭劈向少年，嘶吼震得山川动摇，但却未能伤他分毫。越前乘那扫荡刮起的大风，刹那飘移至【夔】上方，燃烧着命火的莫邪遽然刺入巨兽左眼。少年动唇，应和神之子的咒语，待寒冰刺将巨兽眼周的坚硬铠甲突起溶解，便奋力一拔，如注乌血与怒吼一同迸溅。</p><p>但这一次，它再没余力挣扎翻动巨浪。因为神之子施展的“大禹绳”已然紧紧缠绞住它的躯体，并且愈收愈紧，伏魔咒的力量镇压了反抗。</p><p>“相柳作祸，夏禹杀之。”绳子一端发自幸村右腕，湛紫重瞳此刻泛着奇异的光芒，仿佛寄寓在幸村身体中的是远古神明，“尔伤稼千有六百顷，吞百姓三百有九口，为害人间，今得诛之，此乃天意。”宣告神裁之后，幸村手中又幻化出一冰矩，直指【夔】心。</p><p>巨兽发出哀鸣，身体不断变化，最终幻为个十四岁的少年模样。时光重回那副墨发俊颜，却正是死去的女嬃之子，越前龙雅的样子。</p><p>——控剑的左手根本止不住颤抖，明明知道那是妖兽幻化而来的，却还不能果断斩杀拥有这副脸孔的怪物。</p><p>“哥哥……龙雅哥哥。没想到会以这种方式再见你。”</p><p>幸村拉绳的手腕也开始不稳，才开启的洪荒神力竟出现反噬迹象。心中一痛，神之子忽然压制不了翻涌上来的血气，方开口唤道：“龙马……”</p><p>越前龙雅向少年伸出手，而他无法克制想要靠近。幻象终于在少年放下莫邪的一刻破裂，【夔】趁幸村力量削弱而抽出的尾巴灭顶而下。</p><p>“龙马……”</p><p>团聚的阴云终于向各处辐散开来，逼近王城的倒灌河水也缓了下来，不时有醒转的乐官重新加入击鼓队伍，大祭司更是未曾停下分毫。莫敖的嗓音已然嘶哑，却依然固执地继续。令尹手冢贴在地面的手指停在“楚”的最后一划，楚王始终没有睁开双眼，所有人似乎都维持着祭典初始的姿态。除了随祭司击鼓而悄然落下的血，不断蜿蜒风干。 </p><p>正午时分，多日不见的阳光刺破阴霾，最先降在凤鸣鼓上。雾气渐渐为太阳蒸融，露出了一方天空，东南角蓝得明净纯粹。伏地的人们喜极而泣，相拥庆贺。欢呼声渐如燎原的火，东奔西突，最后连乐官们也不禁号呼。</p><p>王的双眼终于睁开来，只望向那片天空怔怔无言。他身后，早已跪得麻木的令尹手冢低低说了一句，却不知说与谁听：“……魂兮可归……”</p><p>莫敖菊丸使劲用手背抹眼睛，努力挤出笑容想对一直背对他们的大祭司说些什么，但最后一字不成。</p><p>只不过短短几个时辰，不二长及地的发丝皆变雪色。祭典终了，方才稍稍侧身，为凝视东南方向的灿烂晴空。<br/>那一刻菊丸清楚地发现，不二枯寂的双目里，溢出了透明的液体。</p><p> </p><p>人事代谢，昨日不过一瞬便作古。</p><p>  数百年后，秦灭六国，一统天下。秦王嬴政破楚，人言【夔】复见于世，嬴政率精骑亲追之云梦，斩其足而杀之。取皮蒙鼓，其声失之，传此事以为功。</p><p>是夜，星子疏朗，又一阵夏季独有的晚风拂过洞庭湖畔，虫鸣很是热闹，茂密芦苇丛里到处可见悠游的萤火亮光。<br/>“干嘛一直盯着我。”少年很不耐地扇了扇眼睫，伸手就往枕边人的脸上使劲掐。<br/>“唔……好疼。”虽然嘴上喊着，男子却是一副享受的神情，“恬不知耻”地手足并用缠着少年。<br/>“稍微有点明白当初你醒过来的感觉了。隔世人非……”琥珀眸底忽然闪过一丝怅惘，转而充盈为一种宁静的喜悦。“不过还好你不是幻觉。”<br/>“呐，我是怎样都好，只要和龙马一起，沉睡也好清醒也好，都教我欢喜。”凉凉的气息侵袭少年颈侧，若换作从前越前必一记侧踹反抗这个不正经的家伙。但现在，就如同流逝去的时光，一切都已不同。<br/>“我想好好地看看这个世界。”新鲜的，不同于我们当初生活的那个霾雾深重的世界。<br/>“遵命……龙马。”十指交叠，安静得可以听到彼此相贴血液流动的声音，呼吸节奏交错却和谐。<br/>“你敢不。”<br/>熟悉至极的瞪眼鼓腮帮再次出现，幸村不禁更揽紧了怀中人，笑得通体舒畅。“我倒是想起醒来的种种好处了呢～”比如，品尝你的唇，似乎和甜美如一。</p><p>风声掠过沚洲，蒹葭微微低头，他二人睡颜安好。</p><p>距此百里，长沙堆积之处，一座城市也正值入梦时分。<br/>周府。青年卧房灯烛尚未熄灭，前来添盏的下人轻手轻脚退出房间，生怕吵到公子读书。案上摊开一本《国语》，正翻到《楚语》。<br/>“庄王十年庚寅夏，夔乱国中，起大水襄陵。王请天命斫害，戊巳大祭。六月，秦军卒犯河间，将取，王使子侑和之。又，上柱国子田次于河间外，陈兵接澧水。秦军不克，于是华阳夫人说秦王，以母国灾重而有备，不义取之，齐将援楚恐不利而止之。秦乃退师。后月余，水退灾息，令尹举孙叔敖于海。王遇以国士，命筑芍陂。自此荆楚不复泽灾，民大安。”<br/>——每每读到这一段，总觉得心潮难平。栗发垂落肩胛，青年收起惯常谦逊儒雅的微笑，盯着书页陷入沉思。<br/>好像有什么要来了。究竟是什么呢？即使斗转星移几改春秋，也不能磨灭的东西，可存在于世？<br/>像是期待夹杂了苦涩的情绪，慢慢将青年送入梦乡。梦中谁的容颜在清晰与模糊间反反复复，几世不休。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>